


Appuntamento mancato, o quasi

by michirukaiou7



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo Italia, 14. Neve</a></p><p>Misu scendeva lentamente le scale, sforzandosi quasi di farlo: gli veniva di allungare istintivamente il passo e la cosa, in un certo senso, lo indispettiva; scendeva un gradino alla volta, con calma, attardandosi a salutare o a scambiare qualche battuta con i compagni di classe che incontrava lungo la strada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appuntamento mancato, o quasi

Misu scendeva lentamente le scale, sforzandosi quasi di farlo: gli veniva di allungare istintivamente il passo e la cosa, in un certo senso, lo indispettiva; scendeva un gradino alla volta, con calma, attardandosi a salutare o a scambiare qualche battuta con i compagni di classe che incontrava lungo la strada. Si soffermò persino a scrutare il tempo fuori dalla finestra, ma vedere i fiocchi di neve che scendevano lenti giù da un cielo biancastro non fece che infastidirlo ulteriormente.   
Era un sentimento incontrollabile: lui che era sempre puntuale, così pignolo da mettere in imbarazzo chi aveva a che fare con lui, quando si trattava di Shingyouji dava volutamente tutto il peggio di sé; e questo lo infastidiva enormemente, per un certo verso, ma non riusciva a trattenersi: aveva fatto del suo meglio per presentarsi con quasi un’ora di ritardo a quell’appuntamento e adesso vi si avviava trascinando i piedi come un bambino costretto ad andare a scuola controvoglia.   
Adesso di neve ne stava cadendo tanta, notò mettendo il naso fuori dal portone dell’edificio: l’erba rada del giardino non si vedeva più, completamente sommersa dalla coltre soffice che riverberava alla luce dei lampioni; poteva sentire le risate degli altri studenti che giocavano o scivolavano al di fuori del suo campo visivo, e guardò su, verso un cielo che prometteva di non fermarsi tanto presto. Avrebbe avuto un’ottima scusa per non presentarsi, si disse. Anzi, visto che era riuscito ad accumulare la sua ora precisa di ritardo, probabilmente Shingyouji era già tornato nella sua stanza e lui poteva dirsi libero da quell’incombenza; stranamente il pensiero non lo risollevò quanto avrebbe sperato, ma si disse che era decisamente più importante stare attento a dove metteva i piedi mentre camminava verso il dormitorio, se non voleva prestarsi ad un’imbarazzante figuraccia.   
Riguadagnò con un sospiro la moquette dell’atrio e si diresse su per le scale, gettando un’occhiata lungo il corridoio e rimanendo quasi deluso dal non trovare Kanemitsu davanti alla porta della sua camera.  __  
Ma no, si disse, _neanche un imbecille come lui sarebbe rimasto là fuori sotto la neve._    
Entrò nella stanza, si liberò del cappotto e prese il primo libro che gli capitò sotto mano, ma, nel giro di pochi minuti, si accorse che non stava neppure guardando quel che vi era scritto: la sua attenzione continuava a tornare alla finestra, dietro alla quale, nitidi sul cielo nero illuminato dal lampione, scendevano i fiocchi bianchi. Gettò via il libro e guardò l’orologio: l’ora dell’appuntamento era passata da un pezzo, ma indossò comunque il soprabito ancora umido ed uscì, più stizzito di prima;  _no, non è possibile_ , si ripeteva, ma uscì comunque dal dormitorio e si diresse verso una delle fontane del parco, la più defilata, nascosta com’era da siepi ed alberi. Non si era accorto di aver quasi corso: se ne avvide solo quando si fermò dietro uno degli ultimi tronchi, ormai spogli e carichi di neve, nell’accorgersi del respiro che gli sfuggiva affannoso dalle labbra in tante nuvolette.   
Shingyouji era seduto sul bordo della fontana, il mento poggiato su una mano e l’aria assorta, forse persa dietro alla lenta discesa dei fiocchi che si infittiva via via.   
– Che diavolo ci fai, tu,  _qui_? – avrebbe voluto usare un tono più duro, ma la corsa aveva reso la sua voce meno ferma.   
Kanemitsu si voltò tranquillamente – Ti aspettavo.   
– Dovevamo vederci qui quasi un’ora e mezza fa – rispose, domandandosi perché avesse tutto quel maledetto affanno – E sta  _nevicando_.   
– E con questo? – rispose l’altro, come fosse una cosa naturale – Ti aspettavo comunque.   
– Non ti è passato per l’anticamera di quella testa vuota che forse non mi sarei presentato?!   
Shingyouji si strinse nelle spalle con un sorriso – Beh, sei qui, no?   
Misu lo fissò scuotendo la testa, ma sentendosi leggermente sollevato, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire per cosa. Forse solo per il fatto di trovarlo ancora lì, con le spalle del cappotto spruzzate di neve e il naso rosso per il freddo. Kanemitsu si alzò e venne verso di lui: gentilmente gli avvolse intorno al collo la sciarpa che aveva dimenticato di annodarsi per bene prima di uscire e che, fino a quel momento, doveva avergli sbattuto sul petto durante la marcia senza che lui se ne accorgesse; con la punta delle dita, Arata gli scosse via dalle spalle la neve che vi si era depositata – Se ti viene la febbre e metti nei guai la tua squadra, non venire a lamentarti con me. Ma tanto gli stupidi non si ammalano mai.   
– Hai sempre una parola gentile per me, eh, Arata-san? – rispose Shingyouji ridendo, per nulla offeso.   
– È il minimo che meriti – sembrava non offendersi mai, per quante gliene dicesse, e questa mancanza di reazione, stranamente, non riusciva ad irritarlo; si avvicinò di più a lui, poggiando una guancia contro il cappotto umido dell’altro, e chiuse gli occhi – Solo che io non sono uno sciocco, quindi rischio di ammalarmi.   
Una volta tanto, si lasciò stringere senza scansarsi, guardando i fiocchi che cadevano al di là del braccio con cui Kanemitsu lo stringeva, come se né freddo né neve potessero toccarlo, finché rimaneva nel calore umido di quella stretta.   
Massì, avrebbe ricominciato a stuzzicarlo più tardi.


End file.
